Up All Night
by goldfishie1
Summary: Sam wakes up sick in the middle of the night. Dean takes care of his little brother.


I don't own anything...

Sam hasn't been feeling good the past couple days. He was hoping he would feel better after a decent nights sleep. He wakes up with a start at 2 AM, and he feels a lot worse than before he went to bed. Now his head is pounding, he has shooting pains in his stomach, and is really nauseous. He wants one thing. Dean. Dean always makes it better.

"Dean..." Sam moans.

"Sammy?" Dean asks, instantly awake at Sam's moan. "What's wrong?" He asks as he sits up.

Sam moans in response.

Dean's big brother radar is going off. He gets up and goes over to Sam's bed where Sam is curled up in a ball. "Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean places a hand on Sam's forehead. "Damn, Sammy. You're burning up."

"Can't be. Freezing," Sam whispers, then moans, "Dean."

"Come on Sam," Dean tries to get Sam to lay flat. Sam hisses in pain. "Talk to me, Sam. What's wrong?"

"Hurts," Sam moans.

"What hurts, Sam?"

"Head, stomach. Nauseous." Sam whispers. Suddenly Sam struggles to get up.

"Sam. What are...?" Dean starts to ask.

"Sick," Sam whimpers.

"Okay, Sammy," Dean helps Sam to get up and guides him to the bathroom. He helps Sam to his knees in front of the toilet as Sam gags a couple times. "It's okay, Sam." Dean rubs Sam's back.

"De," Sam moans just before he starts to throw up.

"Shh. It's okay Sammy. Just let it out," Dean continues to rub Sam's back. He reaches to grab a washcloth and runs cool water over it. He wipes Sam's forehead before placing it on the back of his neck.

Sam coughs and moans when he's done; tears running down his cheeks.

Dean wipes Sam's face off. "Done?" he asks. Sam shakes his head. "Okay Sam," Dean scoots closer to Sam, and pulls him back so he is leaning against Dean's chest. They sit like that for a couple minutes before Sam starts whimpering.

"De," Sam moans, reaching back to clutch Dean's shirt with one hand, and the other hand holds his stomach.

Dean helps Sam lean over the toilet as Sam starts to throw up again. "Okay, Sammy. It's okay. I'm here," Dean murmurs to Sam as he tries to comfort him through the violent retching.

After what felt like forever to both brothers, Sam coughs and pants, "Dean. Make it stop, Dean." He moans, "Gah. It hurts," Sam bends forward as cramps tore through his stomach. "Dean," Sam sobs.

"Shh. Okay, Sam," Dean hugs his brother closer. "Breathe Sam." Dean puts a hand on Sam's stomach, feeling the tight muscles. He starts to rub circles hoping to help ease the cramping. Finally Sam sags back, leaning heavily on Dean. "Better?" Dean asks.

"For now," Sam whispers, and buries his face in Dean's neck.

"You think you can go back to bed?" Dean asks as he rubs Sam's back.

"Ugh, no."

"Okay, Sam. I want to get your temperature. Make sure your brain isn't about to melt," Dean grabs the thermometer and sticks it in Sam's mouth. "Don't do it," he says when Sam gags.

Sam flinches when it beeps. "Easy," Dean looks at the reading. 102.5. "Aw Sammy. I don't think you can handle any Tylenol right now, can you?" Sam shakes his head and moans.

Dean starts to get up, and Sam whimpers and grabs at Dean's shirt. "Don' leave," he whimpers.

"I'll be right back Sammy." Dean goes and grabs pillows, and some blankets from the beds. He finds a clean shirt for Sam, since the one he has on is sweat soaked, and grabs a couple bottles of water.

Dean gets back in time for Sam to throw up again. "Oh Sammy," Dean kneels down next to Sam and starts rubbing his back.

When Sam is done, Dean wipes his face off and has him rinse his mouth out, and helps Sam change into the clean shirt.

Dean makes a nest of the blankets and pillows on the floor. He makes sure Sam is covered up with a blanket.

Sam leans against Dean, "Dean, don' feel good," he whispers.

"I know Sammy," Dean runs his fingers in Sam's hair. "I know." Dean pulls Sam closer to him. "Just rest Sam." Sam closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Dean jumps when Sam suddenly sits up and starts coughing. When the coughing turns into gagging, Dean helps Sam back over the toilet. Sam coughs and gags a couple times before he starts throwing up.

"Oh, Sammy," Dean rubs Sam's back through the bout of retching. "Okay, Sammy, okay. You're okay," Dean whispers.

The rest of the night is spent in the bathroom with Sam leaning against Dean, sleeping in between the bouts of vomiting.

Sam wakes up in bed wondering how he got there. The last thing he could remember was sleeping on the bathroom floor. He still feels horrible. He moans as his stomach cramps up.

"Sammy?" Dean wakes up from sleeping next to Sam. He reaches over to Sam, "What's wrong?"

"Cramp," Sam whimpers. "De..." Sam reaches out to clutch at Dean's shirt.

"I'm here Sammy," Dean murmurs as he pulls Sam to him. "Are you going to be sick?" he asks, looking at Sam and not liking how bad Sam looks.

Sam looks at Dean, and whispers, "I don' know." He closes his eyes for a second, "De, I..." Sam swallows hard, and moans, "De."

"Hang on Sammy," Dean tells him as he grabs the trash can anticipating that Sam won't make it to the bathroom. He just places the trash can at Sam's mouth when Sam starts to throw up. "Aw, Sammy," Dean says as he starts to rub Sam's back. Sam dry heaves a couple times. "Done?" Dean asks. Sam just looks at Dean with tears running down his cheek.

"That's it Sammy. You can't keep anything down, you need to see a doctor." Dean starts to get up when Sam grabs Dean's shirt. "Don' leave," he whispers.

"Sam, it's okay. Just let me get rid of this, and I'll help you up." Dean takes the trash can and rinses it out, and grabbing a washcloth to clean off Sam's face. He heads back to Sam and sits on the side of the bed. "Hey, let's clean you up a little," he says as he wipes Sam's face. Then he helps Sam get dressed and shuffles them to the door. "No puking in my baby," he tells Sam. When Sam doesn't even respond, Dean worries even more.

They drive to the hospital; Dean keeping an eye on his baby brother. Dean steers Sam into the building, hoping they won't have a long wait. He sits Sam down on a chair near the desk, and tells the nurse that his brother is really sick and needs to see a doctor.

"Have a seat over there. We'll be with you in a few minutes," she doesn't even look up.

"My brother is really sick. He's been throwing up all night. Can we get him seen sooner?"

"You'll have to wait your turn!" She snaps.

"Dean," Sam moans.

Dean instantly turns to his brother, "Hey Sammy. You okay?" He brushes the bangs off Sam's forehead.

Sam gags and Dean tells the nurse, "My brother is about to puke all over here. Do you have something he can puke in?" Dean just really wants to shake the nurse. At least she grabs a basin and hands it to Dean, glaring at him. That's it. Dean just wants to shoot somebody, but he crouches next to Sam, and holds the basin up to Sam's mouth.

Sam gags and spits a couple times. "Dean," he moans, and throws up a little bile.

Another nurse comes out to the desk, and sees Sam being sick. She instantly goes over to the brothers, "What's going on?" She slips a hand on Sam's forehead and frowns at the heat radiating off Sam. "Can you grab us a wheelchair?" she asks nurse grouchy.

"They haven't signed in yet."

"I got it Bertha. Just get a wheelchair so I can take him back," she says before turning back to the brothers. "I'm Kim. How long as he been like this?"

"This is my brother, Sam. He woke up in the middle of the night," Dean starts to tell her as Bertha comes over with a wheelchair, glaring at the boys.

"Okay, let's get Sam in the chair here, and take him in the back." Kim helps Dean move Sam to the wheelchair and takes them down the hall. "Sorry about Bertha there. I wish she would just retire already." They get Sam on the bed, and she hands Dean a gown, "Would you help Sam change into this?"

Once Sam is gowned and covered up in a warm blanket, Kim starts getting Sam's temperature and blood pressure. "Okay, you said he woke up feeling sick?" she asks Dean.

"Yeah, he woke up, and told me his head and stomach hurt and was really nauseous. He felt really hot. He started throwing up before I could get his temperature. He's been throwing up all night and can't keep anything down."

"Okay. Any cramps?" Kim asks as she takes the thermometer from Sam, frowning at the reading.

"Deeaan." Sam moans and claps a hand over his mouth.

Kim grabs a basin, handing it to Dean while helping Sam to sit up. Dean gets the basin to Sam's mouth in time for Sam to start throwing up. "It's okay Sammy. I'm here," Dean murmurs to Sam. Sam whimpers when he is done, and falls against his big brother. Kim takes the basin and hands Dean a damp cloth to wipe Sam's face.

Kim comes back with an empty basin and gives it to Dean, "You might want to hold on to that. I'm going to start an IV to get some fluids in Sam. He's pretty dehydrated." As Kim gets her supplies ready, a doctor walks in the room.

"What do we have here?" he asks, while flipping through the chart. "Kim, you're ahead of me already?" He turns to Sam and Dean, "I'm Dr. Mills. Tell me what's been going on."

Dean tells the doctor everything while Kim gets the IV going. Kim reaches up and starts stroking Sam's hair. "Okay. It sounds like Sam has gastroenteritis and is dehydrated from all the vomiting. Let me check Sam out here, and we'll get him something to help the nausea and pain." He turns to Kim, "Did you get some blood drawn when you started the IV? I want a few labs done."

After Dr. Mills examines Sam, he writes out his orders for medications and lab work. "I'll want to keep Sam here for awhile, make sure there's nothing else going on. I'll be in to check on him after we get the test results."

Kim comes back in the room a few minutes later, "Okay, Sam. I've got the good stuff here. I have something for the nausea and vomiting, and some pain reliever." She shows the brothers the syringes, "I'll inject them in the IV. It will work faster." After she injects both syringes, she asks Sam, "How are you doing, sweetie?"

"Hurts," Sam slurs.

"Is it worse?" Dean asks his brother, worried at Sam slurring his words.

"No. Doesn't hurt as bad." Sam looks tiredly at Dean. "Tired..."

Dean looks at Kim with a worried look. "I'm staying with him," he tells the nurse.

"It's okay, Dean. The meds will make him sleepy," Kim reassures him. "You can stay with him. I'm not about to make you leave." Kim smiles at Dean. She adjusts the IV rate, "You are definitely the big brother."

Dean looks at Sam, "Yeah. He's my baby brother. It's my job to look after him."

An hour later, Dr. Mills comes back in the room. "I have the test results. It's a viral gastroenteritis. With getting so dehydrated, it hit Sam pretty hard. I would like to keep him for observation, get his fever down more, and more fluids in him."

"Thanks doc," Dean says, while not looking away from Sam.

About 10 minutes later, Sam moans. "Sammy?" Dean asks as he brushes the bang off Sam's face.

"Dean," Sam opens his eyes, looking for Dean.

"Are you feeling any better?" Dean asks, looking worried.

"A little nauseous."

Kim walks in the room to hear Sam. "Is the nausea coming back, Sam?"

"Yeah. Not as bad as before," he whispers.

"It's time for another dose of the anti nausea. Did it help earlier?" she asks as she goes to take Sam's temperature.

"Yeah," Sam whispers.

Kim has Sam hold the thermometer while she injects the medication in Sam's IV. "It looks like your temp has come down some. I hear you're going to be staying with us for awhile. Can I get you anything, or are you going to go back to sleep?"

Sam's eyes are already drooping. "Looks like sleep time," Dean says. "Are you still cold Sammy?"

Sam nods his head.

"Okay, Sam. I'll get you a warm blanket." She turns to Dean, "Can I get you anything big brother?"

"Nah. I'm good." Dean runs his fingers through Sam's hair. "Unless you could get me some coffee, if it's not too much trouble."

"It's no problem. Sam's been a great patient, so I'm not too busy right now." She smiles at Dean. "I'll be right back with the blanket and a coffee.

Kim comes back in a few minutes with the warmed blanket and Dean's coffee. Dean helps her cover Sam up with the blanket.

"If you need me, just hit the button. Try to get some rest too." Kim leaves the room after checking Sam's IV.

Sam whimpers in his sleep. "Shh. It's okay, Sam. I'm not going anywhere." Dean soothes Sam. "Just go to sleep."

end

Hope someone likes it!


End file.
